degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and''' Clare Edwards is known as Clew ('Cl'are/Dr'''ew) and started in Season 12. Friendship History Overview Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Clare pushes Alli over to Drew so they can talk. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Clare glares at Drew after pulling Alli away after they kiss. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, when Drew and Jake search for Clare in the woods, Drew calls Clare a drama queen. In Underneath It All, Drew and Owen tease Jake about being sexual with Clare now that they live together. While they are talking, Clare walks up to Jake and Drew and Owen awkwardly walk away. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Drew makes a comment about Clare and Eli's relationship after she asks about Eli's whereabouts. Clare later attends the party at the Torres household. In Gives You Hell (1), Clare laughs at the video of Drew intoxicated admitting he had sex with Katie. In Zombie (1), Drew gets annoyed when Clare attends his campaign party telling people to vote for her. He confronts her, and Clare says nobody will vote for him due to him not being smart or responsible enough. Drew then says she's only running since Eli dumped her and tells everyone to vote for him. Upset, Clare pushes him in the kiddie pool and leaves. In Zombie (2), Clare is caught off guard when she sees that Drew has standees of himself everywhere and he says he wants to take the campaign seriously. At the debate Drew gets nervous when he tries giving the students what they want and Clare says he can't keep trying to please people. Once Drew wins the election Clare is upset and Drew tries to comfort her and offers for her to be his VP, and Clare accepts his offer. He seems to try and defend her after Eli informs her of NYU. In The Time of My Life, at prom, Drew expected him and Bianca to win prom king and queen and are shocked when Clare and Eli wins. Then they are both seen in the same group at the graduation ceremony. After Clare tells Dallas that she might have cancer, everyone walks away as the ceremony concludes and Drew pats her on the back, assuming she's joking. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, 'he visits Clare in the hospital with his brother Adam. He is very shocked to see Clare without any hair. He and Adam suggest that Clare wear wigs. In 'My Own Worst Enemy, Clare asks Drew to meet her at the hospital. Clare asks Drew to let her have a normal day and get her out of the hospital. Drew dresses up as a doctor and takes Clare to the Degrassi event. Clare ends up getting sick after participating in the event and asks Drew to take her back to the hospital. In''' Young Forever, they both attend the Memorial made for Adam. In Spiderwebs, ''' Drew finds Clare crying alone about Eli. Drew tells her he and Bianca broke up. Clare tells Drew how Eli made out with another girl in his dorm and later insists maybe she isnt good enough for Eli anymore. Drew insists that that is not true and that she is the best, which causes Clare to kiss him. She quickly gets up and walks away saying "Oh my God" repeatedly as Drew watched her walk out. Later when Eli apologizes and shows Clare the story he made about them, she hugs him as Drew watches, looking upset. During the Thanksgiving Feast, Drew makes a toast, descretly towards Clare while she tries to avoid eye contact with him. Trivia *They are both friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, and Jake Martin. *Drew has dated Clare's friends, Alli and Katie. *They were both in the Newspaper Staff, but Drew was the only one who left early. *Both used to be in the hospital due to their conditions. *Drew is friends with Clare's ex-boyfriend, K.C. *They are the second two people to be running in an election in which the boy wins despite having less experience: the first were Sav and Holly J. *Drew is friends with Clare's step-brother, Jake Martin. *They were both close to Adam (Drew's brother and friend, Clare's friend) and they were both devastated over his passing in August 2013. *Both have had the Degrassi logo in the opening sequence. (Clare in Season 12) (Drew in Season 11) *They kissed in the episode Spiderwebs. Gallery Uiihjk.jpg Hjkj.jpg 45458.jpg dkjf0.jpg dofsu0.jpg fdigu.jpg iou034.jpg ofiuof.jpg sdofu0.jpg soriuew.jpg 8787uiou.png 87897uij.png 56tyuh.png Allidrewclare.png 533506_535639636446735_997383106_n.jpg 577801_535639006446798_1483601698_n.jpg Dreclare.PNG Triangaal.PNG Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Presnveep.jpg 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png|Drew and Clare stand with their friends and watch the 2012 Grad Ceremony. ;'kioy.jpg|Drew and Dallas think Clare is joking about "might having cancer". Fgi43.jpg|Clare isn't amused. D13 april30 ss 0725.jpg D13 april30 ss 0671.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg Drew Clare.jpg Clare Drew.png 65544tt.png 556t.png Ytytyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png Uiiyu.png CLEW2!.PNG CLEW1!.PNG 536881_648149128529118_1926741459_n.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0738.jpg 13x09 09.png 13x09 33.png Clare looking at Drew.png Dgfhjkl,;gh.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-11.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-10.jpg Oeiruoer.png Drew-clare.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m52s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m46s223.png drew-and-clare.jpg 654rtew.png 76876tyty.png 7667767.png 565yrry.png 675yrt.png 6776ytty.png 65765ytrr.png 7656tr.png 765rt.png 654rt.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 13